The present disclosure is related to a sheet stacking device that stacks sheets, a sheet post-processing device including the sheet stacking device, and an image forming device including the sheet post-processing device.
Sheet post-processing devices that perform post-processing, such as staple processing and hole punch processing, on sheets having undergone image forming are known. A sheet post-processing device includes: a sheet discharge unit that discharges sheets having undergone post-processing; and a tray which accepts sheets discharged by the sheet discharge unit and on which the sheets are stacked. The sheets stacked on the tray undergo widthwise alignment in which lateral end surfaces in the width direction of the sheets are put in alignment by a pair of cursors. Hence, the sheets are aligned on the tray.